villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sharky
Sharky and Bones are the names of the two pirate musicians for the Disney Junior animated series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The duo (also known as "The Never Land Pirate Band") are members of a family-oriented "pirate rock" band in Portland, Oregon called "Captain Bogg and Salty". Sharky and Bones are two members of Captain Hook's crew who appear only on Jake & the Neverland Pirates. They are most likely Captain Hook's minions, who replaces the original pirate crew for some reason. They commonly show up as enemies to Jake and his team but sometimes helps them when they are in need. Sharky was voiced by Loren Hoskins and Bones was voiced by Kevin Hendrickson (while Jeff Bennett provides his animated speaking voice). History Their involvement with Disney began in 2009 when Bobs Gallaway, creator and executive producer of the series, was looking for good music to listen to for the pilot. Hoskins and Hendrickson were introduced shortly afterward to Disney Television Animation executive vice president of music Jay Stutler, and they agreed to be the musical directors, writing the theme music as well as additional songs for the series. Hoskins is an actor by trade, while Hendrickson was working in the City of Portland as a web developer when Disney came in and gave them the chance to perform. Later, it was decided by Gallaway and his team they would work as an animated "Greek Chorus" for Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. The duo have made promotional appearances for the show, including appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and the biannual D23 Expo in Anaheim. Sharky and Bones also attended the 20th Annual Festival of Lights Parade in Chicago. Puppet versions of their animated selves can be seen in Disney Junior Live at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure. Role in the series In the animated series, their animated counterparts are members of Captain Hook's crew. Around the first few episodes, Sharky and Bones provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Later on they began joining Hook and Smee in their schemes involving Jake and the others. Unlike Smee however, Sharky and Bones take pride in their work as villainous pirates and show to have a great fear of Captain Hook. At the end of every set of episodes, the two in their live-action forms, perform an original song often based on one of the two episodes. The first episode to solely revolve around the duo was "Peter's Musical Pipes". Here, for failing to complete their chores, Captain Hook forces the duo to walk the plank (which means being fired in a pirate's life). After their discharge, Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for treasure that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to be found. Hook spots Sharky and Bones working with the pirates and follows them to the treasure of Peter Pan's pipes. Hook steals the pipes but doesn't know how to play, preventing him from revealing the treasure. Sharky volunteers to play it if Hook hires him and Bones and promises never to have them walk the plank again. Hook agrees. The treasure is revealed and the pipes are returned to Jake by Bones. Hook still decides to steal the pipes but Jake and his crew escapes. Hook forgets the situation and makes way for the Jolly Roger. There, he orders Sharky and Bones to complete their work and play some music which they gladly do. Another episode to do is "Captain Hook's Hooks". In this story, Sharky and Bones accidentally dirty some of Hook's hooks in his cabinet. The duo are ordered to clean them but the hooks are stolen by The Octopus who wants to play with them. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with the Never Land Pirates to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are restored. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are filthily again, even more. They are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the fun with Hook deciding to forgive them and join in, too. Another episode to focus on Sharky and Bones is "Song of the Desert" Captain Hook use Sharky and Bones to lure Captain Flynn away from the Pirate Pyramid allowing him and Smee to raid the pyramid to find Captain Flynn's treasure the Golden Scarab. Trivia *In the episode "Pirate Swap!" Bones collected two gold doubloons making him the first and only member of Hook's crew who has interacted with the gold doubloons so far. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Self-Aware Category:Minion Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Greedy Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil